1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus may be an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, for example. The xe2x80x9celectrophotographic image forming apparatusxe2x80x9d is an apparatus in which an image is formed on a recording medium by using an electrophotographic image forming system and includes an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (laser beam printer, LED printer), an electrophotographic facsimile, and an electrophotographic word processor and the like, for example. Further, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which has a plurality of developing units capable of being detachably mounted to a main body of the apparatus and in which the plurality of developing units are successively switched by a switch means to form a multicolor image on a recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, an image forming apparatus in which a developing unit can be detachably mounted to a main body of the apparatus has been proposed. Particularly, in many image forming apparatuses for forming a multicolor image on a recording medium, developing units containing respective color developers can be detachably mounted to a main body of the apparatus.
Such developing units require a driving force for developing a latent image formed on a photosensitive member.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus which can surely transmit a driving force to developing units which can be detachably mounted to a main body of the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus which can smoothly be operated without vibration and noise when a multicolor image is formed on a recording medium by switching developing units with respect to a photosensitive member by using a switch means.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus which can surely supply voltage to developing units.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus comprising a photosensitive member, a support portion for detachably supporting a developing unit for developing a latent image formed on the photosensitive member, the support portion supporting the developing unit in a pivotable manner, and a driving force transmitting portion disposed on an axis substantially the same as a pivot axis of the developing unit to transmit a driving force to the developing unit supported by the support portion.
The other object and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed explanation of the invention.